


What the Rabbit Saw

by jenna_thorn



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written to a prompt from Steccie</p></blockquote>





	What the Rabbit Saw

The only reality was what she thought was dream. Yet another hard edged official transformed into Simon, lost and soft around the edges, fuzzing like an old vid into the background behind him. The lift and the battered transport, all those were real, but she'd dreamt of, hoped for, wished for, a rescue so long it felt illusionary. Not quite lucid.

The rest _felt_ real, the bluewhite fire of the cryo-unit, the redblack edges of the pursuit, Simon's grey anxiety. She was curled in a fetal ball while they were on Persephone, she knows now, but in her mind she danced amid the flutter of banners until the sharp teeth of their pursuit snapped behind them. She still hasn't told Simon how close they came to capture that day.

She dreamed while Simon ran, carrying her along until Miranda, where her dream of bloodied corpses and reaver-ripped minds awoke to the reality of dust and desiccation. The rabbit opened her eyes, and saw she was a wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a prompt from Steccie


End file.
